


Hold Me Tight... Or Don't

by pretentious_erk



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, phones allowed au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_erk/pseuds/pretentious_erk
Summary: "The distance between us, it sharpens me like a knife."~Baz and Simon are always on the edge of starting a relationship or beating each other up, this drives both of them insane.~





	Hold Me Tight... Or Don't

**Baz**

"Anathema," I say almost lazily, as Snow tries to go for the punch. I've been back for a month and this is already our... fifteenth? Twentieth? fight. Snow looks like a mess, a hot mess, but a mess nonetheless. He runs his hand through his golden locks, which drives me insane, and drops it to his side. He tries to think of a comeback but I beat him to it.

"Why do you always think I'm up to something, Snow?" I ask, catching him off guard, "Can't wrap your head around the fact that i have better things to do than mess around with you?"

He stalks up to me and points an accusatory finger in my face. "I think you're  _plotting_ because,"  Snow drops the finger bites his lip, God, is he trying to make kiss him? "Because, you're always staring at me."

I laugh and shake my head in disbelief, "Yeah, sure, keep saying that to yourself Snow," Was it really obvious that I was staring at him?

He exhales angrily and backs up away from me. I open my mouth to say something but Snow leaves the room in a huff. I flip him off when he finally leaves and i crash unto my bed. I rub my eyes and try not to think about him. I roll over to my side and fall asleep, i'll head to the catacombs later.

**Simon**

I rub my temples as i slam the door, why does he get me so worked up? I run my hands through my hair and spot Penelope walking up to me. I smile at her and she walks next to me. 

"Hey, you alright?" She says, placing her hand on my back. I sigh and face her.

"Baz just drives me fucking insane!" I yell, popping my knuckles, Penelope jumps at his name and looks away from me "I don't know what his fucking problem is!" She bites her lip as if shes hiding something from me, I raise my eyebrow at her and she shakes head at me.

"Penelope..." I say quietly, narrowing my eyes at her. She laughs nervously and walks away. 

"This day is just the worse," I say to myself.

~  
I spot Penelope during dinner and sit next to her and she tenses up. 

"You have to tell me eventually Pen," I say to her, she bites her lip and looks past me, i look at where shes focused on and i see Baz staring intensely at me. I sigh and turn back to her, "What happened?"

"I know why Baz keeps staring at you," She says quietly, I perk up immediately and look at her "He has a crush on you..." I scoff.

"No he does not."

"I have the recording and everything!" She says, bringing out her phone, i raise my eyebrow

"Recording?"

"He was talking to his aunt when he told her," she stands up and grabs my arm "C'mon! i don't want anyone to here..."

**Baz**

Thank God that I'm a vampire. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be able to hear Bunce tell Snow that I have a crush on him. Well, she's right. I stand up from my table, Dev and Niall just nod at me and i nod back. I walk after them, just far enough for them not to notice. They enter our dorm and I press my ear against the door.

**Simon**

We walk to my room and open the door, she sits on Baz's bed and i close the door. She presses play,

_"Fiona_ _"_ The recording starts, his voice makes me tense up, and a weird feeling in my stomach (Probably just mad at him)  _"Do i really have to say it?"_ He sounds it's anxious, it's really weird for him to sound anxious,  _"I'm in love with Simon Snow!"_ He practically yells.

"He's definitely plotting..." I say, my cheeks flushed. No way in hell does Baz _love_ me. He pushed me down the fucking stairs for fuck sake!

"I don't think so Simon," She says, closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket, "He does Simon, I kno-"

The door slams open and Baz walks in.

**Baz**

"Get the fuck off my bed Bunce," I growl at her, she jumps up and waves goodbye at Snow. She walks out the door and closes it. I look at Snow and his face is flushed, I sigh and run my hand through my hair. 

"What did Bunce tell you?"

"Nothi-"

"Bullshit!" I say, "I heard you guys talking!"

He bites his lip, I groan quietly.

"Y-You have a crush on me?" He says shyly, his cheeks turn even more red. I freeze and i stop breathing for a bit, and rub my temples. I swallow down some nerves.

"Yeah, have been for a...." I shake my head smiling "a while."

"I feel the same-" he looks to the side "I mean, I love you too," He smiles and looks into my eyes. "I think i realized when you were gone, it drove me insane not knowing where you were." 

He cradles my face and strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. 

I wonder what he's thinking.

**Simon**

I want to kiss him, that's what I'm thinking. I lean in and 

**Baz**

He kisses me.

 


End file.
